guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Oola's Lab
Description Oola's Lab is a 3 level dungeon. The vast majority of foes there are golems. The Dungeon Boss is the level 29 TPS Regulator Golem, which is accompanied by two Flame Guardians. Once the TPS Regulator Golem is killed, an Oola's Chest will spawn. Getting There Leave Rata Sum by using the southern portal to Magus Stones. Head west and you'll find Oola's Lab. Do not talk with Blimm when you pass him, he leads you to a secret entrance to Oola's Lab, however this dungeon is not the same. This dungeon is for the Lab Space quest attained by Lork in Vlox's Falls. Quests *Little Workshop of Horrors - This quest is needed to spawn Xien who drops the key for the door at the end of level 1 Bestiary NPCs * 1 Beacon of Droknar *20 Vixx (Collector) Monsters *'Golems' ** 20 Golem (monster) (level 2) ** 20 Malfunctioning Golem (level 1-3) ** 20 Malfunctioning Golem (level 1-3) ** 20 Malfunctioning Golem (level 1-3) ** 20 Unstable Golem (level 1-3) *'Skelks' ** 24 Skelk Corrupter (level 2) ** 24 Skelk Rampager (level 2) ** 24 Skelk Slasher (level 2) *'Insects' ** 20 Thorn Beetle (level 1-2) ** 20 Thorn Beetle Queen (level 1-2) ** 20 Ghosteater Beetle (level 1) *'Spiders' ** 20 Needling Lavastrider (level 1) *'Imps' ** 24 Forge Imp (level 2) Bosses * 24 Xien (level 1) * 24 Malfunctioning Shield Golem (level 2) * 24 Malfunctioning Regulator Golem (level 2) * 24 Malfunctioning Enduring Golem (level 2) * 24 Flame Guardian (golem) (level 1 and 3) Boss-like foes * 29 TPS Regulator Golem (level 3) Light of Deldrimor Rewards Level 1 *There is a Dwarven ghost just North of the area map. *There is a second Dwarven ghost next to the second Beacon of Droknar. *There is a hidden treasure just west of the 3rd beacon. *There is a hidden treasure in the room in the middle of the path between third beacon and exit to second floor, *There are 1-3 hidden treasures around the rock near the end of lvl 1 (varies) Level 2 *There is a Dwarven ghost next to the second Beacon of Droknar. *West of the second Beacon of Droknar, through the open doors, is a hidden treasure (not there every time?). *There is a hidden treasure along the South wall by the 1st Malfunctioning Regulator Golem. It is behind the metal pillar with the southern-most torch. (not there every time) *There is a Dwarven Ghost south of the Area Map in the water. *When you get to the third Beacon of Droknar, use Light of Deldrimor, there is a hidden treasure behind the Spider-like Golem. (Looks like a 5 star on your minimap, closest to the beacon, might have to run a bit closer before activating the skill or it won't show). (not there every time) *There is a hidden treasure right in front of the unstable energy matrix. *There is a secret switch to the right of the unstable energy matrix, in front of the fire trap, which opens a passage behind the enduring Golem (boss with the dungeon key). This passage contains three spots: one is a Dwarven ghost and two are hidden treasures. (all 3 not there every time) *There is a hidden treasure just north west of the stairs going to level 3 (may not be there every time) *There is a hidden treasure just north of the stairs leading down to level 3. (not there every time) Level 3 *There is a secret switch behind the small lava pool directly in front of you as you enter the level. This opens a room behind the area map. This passage contains a Dwarven ghost and 2 hidden treasures. *There is sometimes ahidden treasure to the right of the second Beacon of Droknar, in the deep crack in the wall. *After the second Beacon, go down the stairs and head directly North. There is a hidden treasure along the diagonal wall. *There is sometimes another hidden treasure to the left of the previous one, in the middle of the blackened ground area. *There is sometimes a hidden treasure on the platform where the boss is. After going up the stairs turn right and go all the way back into the NW corner of the platform. The hidden treasure is back there in that little nook, behind the Flame Guardian. *There is sometimes another hidden treasure on the platform where the boss is. After going up the stairs, go left. There is a Flame Guardian. The hidden treasure is behind the Flame Guardian and right in front of the pouring water. Rewards *When opened, Oola's Chest spawns 1 item for each player (2 in Hard Mode) *Items rewards may be: **A Unique item exclusive to this chest: *** Oola's Wand *** Oola's Focus *** Oola's Staff **A gold item ***Weapons exclusive to this reward chest: ****Crystal Flame Staff ****Signet Shield ****Steelhead Scythe **Rare crafting materials ***Diamond ***Onyx Gemstone **A Stone Rain Polymock Piece *500 Asuran reputation points in Normal Mode *750 Asuran reputation points in Hard Mode Notes *Builds that heavily rely on corpses (such as minion masters) are less efficient in this dungeon, as most of the foes are golems, which don't leave exploitable corpses. *'Important:' If you're repeating the dungeon, do not talk to Blimm when in Magus Stones, just enter the portal. *The Thorn Beetles, Skelk, and Golems will fight each other if you let them. *In Level 1, the dungeon key will not drop at the location indicated in the map. Continue towards the dungeon lock and fight Xien as you go. He drops the key after defeating him near the lock. *The TPS Regulator Golem can be stuck behind a fire dart trap on the last level, making for an easy kill with degeneration and ranged attacks. Bug *While in the first level of the dungeon right after killing the second Fire Golem you will have to go through a door. Notice that this door might not be open therefore you will have to resign the dungeon quest and start it again. Trivia *This dungeon quest has many references to the movie Office Space. See Little Workshop of Horrors for details. *When you drop the Flux to damage the Malfunctioning Enduring Golem, The damage done to it will always be 1337 (or "leet"). *There are four Iron Forgemen in the room with the dungeon lock on the second floor. Category:Dungeons